


Bohemian Rhapsody

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 这几句话反复在她脑袋里回响越发的似曾相识起来直到最后有了旋律
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 3





	Bohemian Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> 收录于肖根同人合志《Aspirin》

**Bohemian Rhapsody**

车上的时间显示器眼睁睁地跳到了五点。Shaw的左手靠在车窗边上，撑着头，右手无聊地敲着方向盘。他们该死的号码已经在那该死的公园里某条该死的长椅上坐了三个多小时，完全不知道在搞些什么。

现在正是纽约十二月的下午，天气虽一片晴朗，阳光也正和煦地普照着大地，但外面依然还有积雪，冷得让人坐不住。Shaw实在不明白这人为何能如此气定神闲地在公园里坐那么久。

“能消停会儿么？”一旁的Reese转过头，意有所指地看着她正敲着方向盘的手指。

“最好是个行凶的， ”Shaw咕哝了声停下了手上的动作，末了才反应过来慌忙补上一句，“膝盖我的。”

Reese懒洋洋地看了她一眼，“抛硬币决定如何？”

她傻了才会同意，“我都说了膝盖是我的。”

Reese翻了个白眼没说话，重新把头枕在靠背上舒舒服服地躺好。

手机在口袋里震了两下，Shaw掏出来解锁了屏幕，上面是Root发来的短信。

「 _Just killed a man_.」（ _刚杀了人_ ）

她本懒洋洋地靠在椅背上，看到这句话直接警觉了起来。她起身坐直，皱着眉迅速回了消息。

「怎么回事？」

「要我帮忙处理么？」

她一连发了两条，然后干瞪着屏幕等Root回信。她的脑子里已情不自禁地闪现出了许多种场景，而在其中的任何一个里，黑客的处境都不是太妙。她突然想打电话过去，但这样似乎会显得太过一惊一乍，其后果便是又会被Root死咬着不放。

而她一点也不想看到那个局面。

一旁的Reese慢悠悠地瞥了她一眼，“有什么我需要知道的么？”

Shaw这才发现自己正在抖腿。她没理会Reese的目光，盯着屏幕上又蹦出来的一条信息。

「 _Put a gun against his head, pull my trigger now he’s dead_.」（ _我拿枪抵着他的头，扣下扳机，现在他已经死了_ ）

这两句话莫名其妙地还在押韵。Shaw用力皱着眉，无法理解。她不明白那个女人到底是话没说完，还是又在发扬她一贯的神经风格。

手机又震了一下。

「 _MAMA, wooooo -_ 」

……

？？？

Shaw立刻便觉得自己像被什么东西噎住了，梗得有些难受。耐心就此走到了极限，她直接一个电话打了过去，但在等着接通的过程中，这几句话反复在她脑袋里回响，越发的似曾相识起来，直到最后有了旋律。

电话通了，但另一头没人说话，直到Shaw最后终于恍然大悟。“等等，”她咬牙切齿地说，“那是歌词么？”

电话那头终于有了人声，语气里有着压抑的笑意，“是歌词。”

听筒里有着隐隐的音乐声，隔着手机虽显得有些模糊，但依然能听清弦律。曾传遍大街小巷的波西米亚狂想曲还在不知哪儿的喇叭里继续发挥着几十年的余热，皇后乐队正在疯狂的嘶吼着“ _MAMA, wooooo-_ ”。

她又被耍了，这点毫无悬念。而在Root众多乐此不疲的把戏中，这绝对荣登Shaw的最讨厌榜首。她咬牙切齿地问：“Root，你他妈又在搞什么鬼？”

“我无聊。”

Shaw都能想象得出Root说这句话时的表情。必然是一副自以为是（Shaw咬牙切齿地想）、小女生般（Shaw用力磨着牙）百无聊赖的表情，嘴巴估计还翘了个老高。

她酝酿了满肚子的话准备劈头盖脸地骂回去。但就在话即将出口时，Reese叫了她一声，“Shaw.”

这直接将所有的话都堵在了喉咙里，让Shaw差点被噎了个半死。她十分不爽地转过头瞪着声音来源，“干嘛？”

“他。” Reese简短的向公园示意了一下，他们的号码已经合上了那本花花绿绿的书，站起来朝路边的某辆车走了过去。

Shaw赶紧在心里记下这事还没完，然后迅速对着那边说了句“先挂了”便直接掐了电话。她心情愉悦地把手机丢回口袋，麻利地打燃了车，脚已放在油门上跃跃欲试。

随着一声悦耳的滴滴声，他们的号码解锁了车，拉开副驾驶的车门把头伸了进去，大半个身子还在外面。

“我不觉得——”Reese的话还没说完，那人就已经出来了，重新锁上车往那个他已坐了两个多小时的长椅上走了回去，手里拿着本明显颜色不同的书，还多了袋薯片。

Shaw立刻便觉得饿了。她烦躁地吐了一口气，向后重重的倒在椅子上，顺手把车熄了火。“说真的，这年头谁还看印刷书？”她恼火地抱怨了起来，同时眯起眼朝号码的方向看了眼，薯片那熟悉的乐事包装袋颜色告诉她那是她最爱的烧烤口味，让她不禁用力咽了咽口水。

Reese挑挑眉，“Harold.”

Shaw哑口无言。她立刻想起了那一整图书馆的书，全是精装首版，还会被Finch进行定期的清灰处理。

“所以呢？我们就这样等着？如果他打定主意把下半辈子都耗在那个蠢到爆的公园里又怎么办？”

Reese转过头，面无表情地看着她，“Shaw，这就不耐烦了？”

她下意识否决，“没有。”

“Shaw女士，请耐心些，”耳机里立刻传来了Finch熟悉的声音，“The Machine既然给了我们Cruz先生的号码，那么他所谓的‘下半辈子’一定已经所剩无几，而我真心希望能够避开那种局面。”

“你又是为什么那么肯定他是受害者？” Shaw不满地反驳起来。但Finch只是尴尬地清了清嗓子，没有回答。

Reese反倒直起了身子，很是好奇地看着她，“你又是为什么觉得他不是受害者？”

“我怎么知道，”Shaw耸耸肩，“就……那样子吧。”

“Shaw，你已经开始靠长相给人定罪了？” Reese慢悠悠地说，脸上的笑容十分之欠扁，让她很想一拳直接砸过去。而且随着时间流逝，这个想法开始变得愈发诱人起来。

她真的， _真的_ 需要一点运动。

她本不是那么讨厌监视号码的这种活动，它会给任务提供必要的线索和保障，当然多多益善为好。但今天这个号码一个下午都没有闹出任何新鲜花样出来，无聊得让她心烦。而为了符合Finch“最好保持低调”的要求，这车里既狭窄又不舒服，暖气风还带着股难闻的味道。

最重要的是，旁边坐着的还是个比号码还烦的 _Reese_ 。

当然，打起来的时候，他或许还是没有那么的烦。

但她当然不能一拳挥过去。这个号码虽在短时间内都不可能有什么动作，但如果他们真因分心而错过了什么的话，Finch……

呃，反正她不太愿意去想那个局面。

所以当手机再次响起来时，她几乎是当救命稻草一般把电话掏了出来。

「 _I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me_ 」（ _我只是个贫穷的男孩，没有人喜欢_ ）

……

Shaw在Root和Reese间左右为难了一会儿，不知道哪边更让她讨厌。而就在她犹豫不决间，手机又震了起来。

「 _He's just a poor boy from a poor family_ 」（ _他只是个来自贫穷家庭的可怜的男孩_ ）

「……」

「Root，停！」

「好吧，那……你现在穿的什么？」

Shaw把手机当烫手山芋一般直接扔在了挡风玻璃下，拒绝再看。她倒回椅背上，狠狠地瞪着他们的号码，似乎这就能让他动起来一样。与此同时，手机在挡风玻璃下方不停的震动着，发出一阵又一阵的嗡嗡声。Reese瞥了眼手机又瞥了眼她，明智地没有说话。

他们又在沉默中坐了好一会儿，Shaw用手敲着方向盘，百无聊赖地瞪着公园那边，坚决地无视了在挡风玻璃下震动个不停的手机。

“Shaw.” Reese的语气里带着丝压抑不住的恼火，让她万分不情愿地偏头看了过去。那个前CIA特工正意有所指地盯着她依然在方向盘上敲个不停的手，“我觉得你应该看下手机。” 他继续说，手朝挡风玻璃下指了指。

Shaw瞪着Reese僵持了一会儿，最后终于泄气了。她重重地叹了口气，身体前倾一把抓过手机，嘴里忍不住咕哝道：“你为什么就偏偏受不了这个？”

“我怎么知道，可能是因为那叫噪音？”

Shaw根本懒得理会Reese在说些什么，忙着扫过手机上那满屏的短信通知。

「别这样，给我讲讲你穿的什么。」

「皮衣？」

「不是么？噢好可惜，Sameen，你穿皮衣的样子好看极了。」

「那有戴眼镜么？」

「还记得那次你——」

看到这儿时Shaw的大拇指迅速往上一划，跳过了这条短信的后半部分。

她当然知道Root在说什么。很久前，在Samaritan还精神抖擞地活蹦乱跳时他们有过那么一个号码，她得戴着副眼镜假装白领，在一间办公室里坐了整整一天（同样的无聊）。就在那天晚上，她回家后在自己的公寓里发现了Root。而自那女人单枪匹马引开Samaritan特工的那个晚上起，Shaw就一直都没见到过她。

她并不是要抱怨什么，因为即便到现在，她都还记得当时Finch那段“有战争就会有牺牲”的言论在她心里掀起了怎样的一番狂风暴雨，还让她一度呆了好一会儿。

但Sameen Shaw从不会被任何东西吓呆。

所以，她真没抱怨什么，反而还因不明原因如释重负地叹了口气。末了还咳了几声、清了清嗓子，掩盖住了她起伏得太过明显的胸口。

Root看起来并不是太好，但至少能算没死，还冲她抛了个媚眼，“亲爱的，才下班么？”

哦是了，这女人明显还有力气开玩笑。

在Root那多得数不清的疯话和调情中，这是Shaw第一次没觉得烦。她没有理会自己那明显受到公然入侵的私人领地，也没有理会被Root弄得一团糟的床单，直接过去给那个脸色苍白的女人检查伤口。

有两处伤口稍严重些，一个是干净的穿透性枪伤、另一个则是子弹导致的擦伤。但伤口上的针脚粗糙，包扎手法也十分拙劣，让Shaw觉得自己的“职业”准则受到了莫大的侮辱。她骂骂咧咧地抱怨了起来，抱怨处理伤口的蠢货，抱怨这些对愈合速度带来的影响，还抱怨着留疤的可能。

她都没注意到自己还戴着那副眼镜，直到Root伸出手，扶了扶她鼻梁上的镜框。

这让她忍不住开始了职责，“伤口是你自己处理的？”

“西奈山急诊室的医生。”

“一群蠢货。” Shaw嗤之以鼻，打绷带的手一用力，让Root疼得嘶了一声。Shaw假装没注意，手上放缓了动作，但嘴里依然抱怨个不停，“缝合得一团糟，说不定还会留疤，包扎也是……他妈一群蠢货。”

Root静默了好一会儿，抬起头时脸上是许久未见的那神经兮兮的笑，“对，Sameen，没人比你好。”

Shaw停住了手上的动作，狠狠地瞪了过去，Root眼里带着熟悉的挑逗，有调情，还有丝坏笑。虽然Shaw永远都不会承认，但她确实很久都没看到过Root的这副表情，也不会承认她着实还有些怀念（现在也不会）。

她告诉自己是因为这样子比Root最近那一蹶不振的模样要好很多。但心里有一团纠结了很久的东西奇异地散开了，让她觉得一阵舒坦。

即便到战争结束、一切都已安定下来的现在，Shaw都还记得那时候Root的脸色，阴郁得都能拧出水来。不过可以理解，局势不好。

那时，是个人（估计还有狗）都觉得他们要输，而且天知道他们还能活多久？

所以，Shaw认为没什么好忌讳的了。

“Fuck it.”她顺手把手里的消毒液甩到一旁，稀里哗啦地砸上了什么东西。她没去看自己随手一扔到底搞出了个什么烂摊子出来，直接身体前倾，干脆地吻了上去，唇齿粗暴地在Root嘴里攻城掠池。

Root以同样粗暴的攻势回应了她，抵在她的眼镜上，压得她鼻梁生疼。她伸手便准备把眼镜摘下来，但Root按住她的手阻止了她。

“别取。”

 _哈_ 。

Shaw后退了一些，觉得有些好笑。在她们的嘴唇失去接触时，Root抱怨了声。但Shaw没有理会，她专注地瞪着眼前的女人，忍不住坏笑了起来，“你一天就想着这个？”

Root打算假装一切安好万事如常，假装没人差点死去也没人会死。这没问题，她也会。

Root明显震惊了一会儿，似乎没想到她会说这些话。半饷后，她摇了摇头，重新向前吻了过来，但Shaw压着另一个女人没受伤的肩膀保持着她们间的距离，力道温柔但绝对坚定，“你对眼镜这种东西有些特殊癖好。”她肯定地说。

“那又怎样，你可以……惩罚我。” Root的声音低沉又诱惑，而Shaw发现自己完全没办法拒绝。

时至今日，即便旁边坐着个讨厌的Reese、即便今天这个号码无聊到了极点，Shaw都还是能记得当时的场面有多么血脉贲张。

当然，这并不是说她们在其他的时候很无聊。

Root从不无聊，她总有很多新鲜的花样。即便是现在，在Samaritan和Decima已成了往日云烟、他们的日子已经安稳固定了下来的现在，她也从不会让Shaw觉得无聊。

但当然，惊喜过头又是另一回事。

比如现在，当她的拇指划到最下面时，发现最后一条短信带着一张照片。上面赫然是因好奇跟镜头隔得太近的Bear，黑色的鼻子占了大半张照片，还带着些微的雾气。Bear的头稍后不远，便能看到Root棕色的头发，而Shaw完全可以想象她拍这张照片时挑衅的眼神。

“我先闪了。”她直接宣布，然后猛地开了门。车门撞上了旁边一个行人，让那人在雪地里向前趔趄了好几步，差点没摔倒。

“嘿！”路人转过身，不满地回头打算来理论，但看到Shaw的眼神后他嗫嚅了一会儿，最后在直觉的驱使下直接离开了。

“Shaw女士？”耳机里是Finch惊慌的声音，“出什么事了？”

她重重地关上车门，“没事。”

“号码——”

“我肯定Reese应付得来。”她说。然后掐断了连接，摘下耳机向后扔在了雪地里。

冷空气没能压住她满腔的火气。用短信不间断的挑战极限就算了，但炫耀和Bear的合照……这绝对是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。Shaw瞬间便在脑子里形成了让Root求饶的各种方式，五花八门不带重样。

当然，这要等她吃点东西、和Bear好好玩上一圈之后再说。

*

那天晚上，当Shaw正在大汗淋漓地进行某项运动时，她接到了Reese的电话，告诉她那号码确实是个行凶者，即便Reese觉得他不可能真有胆扣下扳机。

膝盖最终成了Reese的。但Shaw觉得，比起当下她正做的运动来说，这损失完全不值得一提。

“John似乎玩得很开心。” Root说。她舒服的在床上伸展了下身体，脸上还带着残存的潮红。

“说起这个……”Shaw扔开手机，重新爬回床上，跨坐在Root腰处，上半身威胁地向下逼近，“你会后悔的。”

“是么？” Root好奇的眨眨眼，一脸的纯真可爱的样子，伸手从床头柜上扯过了什么东西。

当然，一副眼镜。

Shaw忍不住翻了个白眼，但没有避开。

Root伸手把眼镜在Shaw的鼻梁上架好，“不如……”她的手指多在Shaw脸上流连了好一会儿，接着一路划过Shaw的锁骨，然后是腹部，“你给我做个示范？”

而这，Shaw觉得完全没有问题。


End file.
